Missions In Hell
by YelyahFran
Summary: May is taken away to The Illusionist's mansion. She's being fought for by the good & bad. After a month, Hellcat creates a plan to lure May to her. But will it make her weaker or stronger. Contest, Ikari, Poke & Oldrival. RATED T!
1. The Creature

**Me: Hello!**

**Misty & Ash: HI!**

**Me: Okay, so this story was inspired by X-Men but of course, the storyline is different.**

**Paul: Just get it over with.**

**Dawn: -sticks tongue out at Paul- alecxtheparawhore doesn't own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story except the bunch of OCs.**

_**May's POV**_

I looked out the window of my beach house in Miami. Upstairs, my brother, Max, I knew that he was admiring the view and not unpacking his things like I told him to.

I was a 19 year-old world famous martial artist and I was on a small break before going back to practicing.

The phone rang and I picked it up as I continued to stare out the glass walls.

"If you're another stalker who found my phone number, I swear I'll kick your ass." I said into the phone but no one answers.

I began to wonder. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Be ready Powerful One, you never know when the worst will happen." The voice on the other end said. The voice was so cold and scratchy that it sent shivers down my spine.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said into the phone but the person had already hung up.

I heard something break upstairs and a loud scream that sounded like a child's.

"MAX!" I shouted and ran upstairs as fast as I could.

What I saw shocked me. It looked like a werewolf with it's blue veins popping out and it's teeth were menacingly sharp.

I ran into Max room and quickly locked the door before the werewolf could get in. I heard it growl and Max was sprawled up on the floor with fear in his eyes.

I helped him up. "Hide behind the dresser. Now!" I told him and he nodded.

I hid in his closet with the door slightly open so that I could see anything going on outside the closet.

The creature broke the door down and I shut my eyes. _Be brave May. _I chanted in my head.

I heard Max gasp and the creature had apparently heard it too.

The creature pushed away the dresser, leaving a defenseless Max in front of him.

"Leave him alone!" I cried and came out of the closet.

It looked like it was smirking and slowly walked towards me.

"May!" Max cried but the creature wanted me, not Max.

I closed my eyes and visualized this thing getting sudden cuts and bleeding to death on my floor.

To my surprise, the pain never came. I felt like there was something wet on my shoe and I opened my eyes.

The creature's blue blood was all over the floor and it's body was on the floor, covered in cuts.

Max rushed to me and we both let the tears flow. "It's okay." I told him as I rubbed his back while we hugged.

I heard the sound of a helicopter whirring above us. "What is that?" Max asked me.

"Sounds like a helicopter. Come on." I said and held his hand as we went out the house.

As my boots came in contact with the sand, the helicopter landed.

A woman with her long black hair braided back in a purple cloak came out with a girl that had long blue hair in two yellow barettes who wore a black skirt and baby pink tank top.

"D-dawn?" I said once I got a good look at the girl with blue hair.

"May!" She rushed over and hugged me.

Dawn and I had been friends since 2nd grade. We'd lost track of each other after she'd moved during 9th grade.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered and I hugged her tightly.

The woman in the cloak coughed into her hand and Dawn backed up.

"How you been Max?" Dawn asked him as she crouched down.

"I've been fine. What was that back there?" He questioned her.

Dawn stood up and looked back at the woman. She nodded.

"Call me the Illusionist. Now come." She said and entered the copter.

Dawn gave me a reassuring nod and I held Max hand. We went inside and sat down.

There was a girl with red hair in a side ponytail sitting in the pilot's seat. She had a belt covered in flasks.

"I'll take it from here." The Illusionist told her and she nodded.

The girl sat down beside Dawn and I sat across them, holding Max tightly.

"May, this is Misty. She can turn anything liquid into mist." Dawn told me.

"I wanna see this." I said with crossed arms.

Misty smiled at me and opened a flask on her belt. She put her hand on top of it and removed it. Her fingers started doing a strange motion and the air turned red.

"Out of curiousity, what did you just turn into mist?" I asked her.

"Water with red food coloring. I use it for distractions so that people will think it's blood." Misty answered.

"Wait, can you do anything Dawn?" I turned to her.

"Most people nowadays call me Lady Flame." Dawn said.

"Why?" Max asked her.

Dawn closed her hand into a fist. When she opened it up, there was a beautiful pink flame in her hand.

"I didn't know flames could be pink." I told her.

"And I never knew you could be the Mighty One." She muttered under her breath.

"I didn't quite catch that." I said but she shook her head.

"Nothing." She said with a smile.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" I asked them.

"We're taking you to the Illusionist's mansion." Misty answered as she started controlling the mist and making hearts appear in the air.

"A mansion? Cool!" Max exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Hold up, you can't take us to a mansion. I'm going to Korea in two days." I told them.

Dawn shook her head. "Not any more."

"So what are you gonna do, keep me prisoner?" My voice was louder and there was anger in my eyes.

"Calm down." Misty said.

"Why should I? I'm supposed to be in my beach house with Max waiting for the sunset to arrive. Instead, I'm here trying to make sense of everything that's happening." I said.

I stood up and Misty opened a flask and turned the liquid in it into mist. Next thing I know, I was on a bed with white sheets and a strange machine.

**May: The mist wasn't necessary.**

**Misty: -shakes head- Uh, yes it was.**

**Me: Fight one more time and I'll wring both your necks.**

**May & Misty: WE'LL STOP!**

**Dawn: About time. We'll be introducing the characters in the next chapter so look forward to it. **


	2. Demos

**Me: Hello again!**

**Misty & Ash: HI TO YOU TOO!**

**Paul: If everyone doesn't stop being all cheery, Imma get outta here.**

**Dawn: -rolls eyes- Not like anyone would miss you anyway.**

**Me: Anywho, I don't own Pokemon but I own the bunch of OCs that I have in this story.**

_**May's POV**_

I tried to move my arms but there were restraints. I began to scream.

"Shh…" A girl with long light brown hair came in the room.

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted at her.

She brings out a stool and sits beside my bed. "I'm Leaf. Just relax." She told me.

I layed my head back, giving up. "Where's my brother?" I asked her.

"We gave him a room. He's decorated it to his liking in the past 8 hours." She answered me.

"I was out for 8 hours?" I said.

She nodded. "It's about 6 PM right now."

"Am I in the Illusionist's mansion?" I questioned her.

"Yup. We have a small undergroud infirmary around here." She said.

"When can I get off this bed?" I asked with a sigh.

"Right now." She said and pressed a button on the side of it.

The restraints automatially came of and I rubbed my wrists. "That's much better."

"Hey May!" Dawn greeted me as she came into the room.

I ignored her. I was a bit mad at her for letting Misty use that sleeping liquid on me.

"I'm sorry May." She said and I looked at her.

I shrugged. "I can't stay mad at my best friend." I said and gave her a hug.

Leaf, Dawn and me went into a door that turned out to be an elevator. "Where to first?" Leaf asked Dawn.

"Let's show her the garden first." Dawn said. "Give her a demo okay?"

Leaf nodded and started rubbing her fingers together.

"What can I do?" I asked them.

"We'll explain it to you in the garden." Dawn said.

When we came out of the elevator, I saw that the front was a brick wall with green buttons on the right side.

"Nice camoflauge." I said and Dawn smiled.

We walked to the garden and I saw a boy who smirked when he saw Leaf.

"Hi Leaf." He greeted her.

"Go away Gary. I have to do a demo." Leaf said.

"Then whoever you're giving the demo to should stick with me instead because you're horrible at giving demos." Gary said and she glared at him.

"Just go away Gary." She said and Gary stood up.

He walked away but turned around after a couple of steps. "Nice black lace by the way." He said and ran.

"OH MY GOD." Leaf said and adjusted her white knee length skirt.

"Let me guess, x-ray eyes?" I guessed.

She nodded. "Not at all helpful because he's such a perv." She said and sat on the edge of the marble fountain in the middle of the garden.

Me and Dawn sat down on both sides of her.

"You ready to see my demo?" Leaf said and I nodded.

She stood up and started doing a twirling motion with her fingers. One of the vines in the garden appeared and started doing what her fingers were doing.

With her other hand, she closed a fist and suddenly opened it up above a bush. Roses began to bloom and the vine continued to dance.

She gently placed her two forefingers on the ground and the vine fell to the ground gently.

After that, she got some soil and cupped her hands together. A bluebell appeared in her hands and she handed it to me.

"That was beautiful." I complimented her, still in awe.

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and blushed. "Thanks. It comes in handy at certain times."

"Now can you explain to me what I can do?" I asked and Dawn and Leaf exchanged looks.

"Close your eyes May." Dawn said and I did so.

"Now imagine having Dawn's powers." Leaf said and I heard Dawn scream, "WHAT?"

I thought hard about it. I thought about having pink flames come out of my hands from nowhere.

I heard her gasp and fall to the floor. I opened my eyes and saw her get caught by a tall boy with long purple hair.

_**Dawn's POV**_

I stared into his eyes. "Um…"

He helped me get up. "I'm not gonna save you next time Troublesome."

"First of all, Leaf made this happen. Second, I didn't ask you to save me. Lastly, you either call me Lady Flame or Dawn. Take your pick." I said with my arms crossed.

"Then maybe I shouldn't save you next time." Paul shouted at me.

"Maybe you shouldn't!" I shouted back and he ran away as fast as… well faster than cheetah really.

"Now explain to me what just happened?" May said.

I snapped my fingers but no flames came out. "You deprived me of my powers. I'd be glad if you gave them back."

She must have figured it out because she just said sorry and then closed her eyes. When she opened them, I snapped my fingers and there was a pink flame. "Better." I said.

"So I'm a telepath?" She asked us.

"Well, yes and no." Leaf said and May got a puzzled look on her face.

"You're the most powerful telepath on earth. No one but you can take away life or power without using weapons or materials. All you need is your mind." I told her.

"I think telepath's can use their mind to make wings out of their own thoughts." Leaf said.

_**May's POV**_

Oh I need to try this. I thought about having wings and red transparent wings grew out my back. When I opened my eyes and my feet were off the ground.

"Okay, now that is cool." Dawn said.

"Whoo!" I flew around the fountain a couple of times and knocked into a familiar boy.

"Watch where you're going!" He said as we both fell to the ground.

A name I hadn't said in years escaped my mouth.

**Me: Did you guys like it? Bet you guys know who May knocked into already.**

**May: Please review! It'd make alecxtheparawhore's day/night.**

**Me: You're so right!**

**Leaf: If you're wondering about the bunch of OCs that she's talking about in the beginning of every story, you'll meet them in the next chapter.**

**Misty: Hopefully, the author will be able to update by tonight. If not, she's so sorry that her next update will have to wait for a week.**

**Me: But I just hope you guys review! BYE!**


	3. We Meet Again

**Me: Here we go people!**

**Paul: So that I won't have to talk much, alecxtheparawhore doesn't own Pokemon. All she owns is her OCs.**

**Me: -pats Paul's head- GOOD BOY!**

_**Drew's POV**_

"W-what the hell are you doing here May?" I asked as we stood up.

"I'm what Dawn's calling the 'Mighty One'." She said and I laughed so hard that I almost fell.

"You're the Mighty One?" I said in disbelief.

I suddenly felt a pain in my chest so I clutched it. "That answer your question Drew?"

"They call me Spike around here." I told her.

"What are you, a dog?" She said with a laugh.

I smirked and balled my hands up into two tight fists. Metal spikes came out of my forearms.

She stared but not at my forearms. She was staring at me. As in, the whole me.

"Like what you see?" I said and flexed my biceps. I'd been working out of course. Like everybody else in the Illusionist's mansion.

She rolled her eyes and my spikes suddenly disappeared. It felt painful. REALLY PAINFUL.

"Whoa whoa! Give me back my spikes!" I shouted at her as I rubbed my throbbing forearms.

"Not until… never." She said and I groaned.

"Come on May." I said and flicked my hair.

"You still do that stupid hair flick I see." She said and I could see one of my spikes begin to pop out of one of her forearms.

"Just give them back May. I'll give you a pizza slice in the kitchen." I told her.

She smirked. "Deal."

She did what she was told and I chuckled. "You actually fell for that."

"I chose to fall for it. If you don't give me pizza, I'll probably imagine your skull cracking open." She threatened.

I gulped. "Y-your w-wish is my command." I stuttered.

_**May's POV**_

"I'll let Drew show me around. I'll see you guys later." I told Dawn and Leaf.

"You know him?" Leaf asked.

"I'll tell you about it later." I said with a smile and they nodded.

We went inside the mansion and there was a huge room with a really big staircase in the middle. There were two doors on each side of the room.

"Follow me." He said and led me to the kitchen.

There were two boys sitting on the counter, drinking soda and watching the flat screen TV in the kitchen. IN THE FUCKING KITCHEN!

"Hey Squeeze, hey Cannon." He greeted them and opened the fridge.

"Who's the new chick?" The guy named Cannon asked.

"This is May."Drew said as he grabbed the sodas and a box of pizza.

"Well, hello." Squeeze said and smiled at me.

"Oh I'd rather not flirt with someone as ugly as you." I said with a smirk.

"BURN!" Drew exclaimed and we did a knuckle touch. Despite the frenemy feel and the long years apart, me and Drew were still pretty good friends.

"Every chick has just gotta hate us." Cannon said with a shake of his head.

I pat him. "Don't worry, there are girls out there who will like you guys."

"Who'd be dumb enough to do that?" Drew muttered under his breath and Cannon spit a metal ball at him.

"OUCH!" Drew began to massage the spot on his forehead that got hit.

"I'm liking you in a friend way." I said to Cannon and Drew pouted.

"Not helping July." He said.

"Call me a different month again and you'll be dead in your sleep." I told him and he glared at me. He rubbed the spot on his forehead again.

"What's your power?" Squeeze asked me.

"Since your power is so very obvious, let me demonstrate." I said with a smirk.

After a while, he fell to the floor heaving deep breaths.

"What are you?" He asked suspiciously, panting on the floor.

I sent a message to him using telepathy and he began to wheeze.

"Whoops. That might have been just a little too strong." I said and begin to relieve him of the pain.

"Well that explains everything." He said as he used the counter for support.

"Telepath?" Cannon asked.

"The most powerful one on earth." Squeeze said as he rubbed his temples.

Cannon's eyes widened and he shrank back. "Don't hurt me, don't hurt me." He chanted with his eyes shut.

I smirked. "I could get used to this."

We went into a dining room that resembeled a high school cafeteria.

"So, tell me what's happened these past couple of years." I said to Drew before I took a bite out of my pizza.

"Where to start?" He tapped his chin and pointed at his body. "I've obviously become a chick magnet."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, as in the real yellow chicks that have beaks sharper than your spikes."

"Ouch." He said pretending to be hurt and I laughed.

"I'm being serious Drew. What happened?" I asked him.

Let me explain. Me, Drew and Dawn used to hang out in first grade and I was a bit tough on him. Right until he told me he was moving in the middle of ninth grade.

He sighed. "Well, I've been going through girls real fast." He flicked his hair.

"Who'd fall for someone like you Grasshead?" I said through a mouth full of pizza.

He flicked his hair again. "Still have that appetite?"

"Hey, I haven't eaten the whole day!" I said annoyed by his attitiude.

"I'll go get us some soda. Be right back." He said and walked back to the kitchen.

I took another bite of my pizza and tapped my fingers on the table. I suddenly felt lightheaded.

_May, _I heard a voice whisper in my and I began to pull at my hair. I must have looked like a crazy nut.

"May?" Drew saw me and set the plastic cups on the table.

The whispering continued and my mind went blank.

**May: What the fuck did you do to me?**

**Me: NO SPOILERS.**

**Misty: Okay, it's really late at night right now.**

**Me: AWWW, I gotta go to sleep then.**

**Misty: But don't worry readers. IT'S A LONG WEEKEND!**

**May: Which means LOTS OF UPDATES!**

**Me: I'm sorry if Drew's power is absoloutely lame. I couldn't think of anything.**

**May: Just review people! MAKE ALECXTHEPARAWHORE HAPPY!**


	4. HE THINKS I'M WHAT!

**May: HELLO AGAIN!**

**Me: Okay, let's make this short and simple. I don't own Pokemon or Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't) by All Time Low. I JUST WANTED TO PUT SOME ALL TIME LOW IN HERE. That also means expect some Paramore in the near future.**

_**May's POV**_

I woke up on a bed with blue sheets. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in a small bedroom with olive green walls covered with posters. I could hear some All Time Low playing.

"You're awake." Drew said beside me.

I sat up and rubbed my head. "What happened?" I asked him.

"You passed out. Why you passed out, I can't be sure." He said.

_I fought it for a long time now  
>While drowning in a river of denial<br>I washed up, fixed up, picked up all my broken things_

'_Cause you left me police scenes, chalk line  
>Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime<br>Suburban living with the feeling that I'm giving up everything for you_

"Didn't anyone, other than you, see me pass out?" I asked him.

"Nope. The cafeteria was empty that time. It was pretty unusual." He said.

"Me passing out?" I said.

He shook his head. "No, the cafeteria being empty after my 5 years of living here."

_Oh, oh, oh  
>How was I supposed to know that you were<br>Oh, Oh, Over me  
>I think that I should go (GO!)<em>

_Well, somethings telling me to leave but I won't  
>'Cause I'm damned if I do ya<br>Damned if I don't_

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"My bedroom." He answered.

I thumped him. "You seriously think that people are gonna good first impression of me if they see me walking out your room like this?"

His mouth formed an O shape.

_It took a lot to take you home  
>One stupid call and I end up alone<br>You made up, dressed up, messed up plans I set in stone_

_But you made me do it  
>And I don't like dancing in the alley with a streetrat night life<br>Can't keep living with the feeling that I'm giving up everything for you_

"How'd I even get here?" I asked, slightly angered by his stupidity.

"Well," He said with his eyes closed as mine widened.

"YOU DIDN'T!" I shouted at him and he smiled sheepishly.

_Oh, oh, oh  
>How was I supposed to know that you were<br>Oh, Oh, Over me  
>I think that I should go (GO!)<em>

_Well, somethings telling me to leave but I won't  
>'Cause I'm damned if I do ya<br>Damned if I don't_

I made a baseball bat made out of my thoughts and started beating him with it. As I did so, I shouted, "FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!" Repeatedly at him.

_Make a fool of myself when you hang around  
>When you're gone, I'm a match that's burning out<br>Could've been, should've done what I said I was going to do  
>But I never promised you<em>

"WHY THE FUCK DID YA CARRY ME HERE?" I shouted at him as I continued to hit him.

"I'm already playing your favorite song." He said loudly as he tried to shield himself.

Wait, HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW THAT DAMNED IF I DO YA WAS ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS?

_Oh, oh, oh  
>How was I supposed to know that you were<br>Oh, Oh, Over me  
>I think that I should go (GO!)<em>

_Well, somethings telling me to leave but I won't  
>'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I d-d-d<br>Damned if I do ya, damned if I don't!_

"How'd you know?" I questioned as I lowered the thought bat. It disappeared into thin air and my tone was suspicious and curious.

"You were singing it in your sleep." He said with a small smile.

"I sing in my sleep?" I tilted my head to the side.

"You used to do that when we were little. You'd suddenly sing random lyrics when youdidn't feel too good." He told me.

"I can't believe you remember so much about me." I told him as I hugged my knees.

He handed me a bottle of water and I began to drink.

"How can I forget you May?" He said and started saying the reasons and counting them using his fingers. "You're funny, nice, awesome, beautiful, dateable,"

At the word beautiful and dateable (which I'm not even sure is a word), I did a spittake.

"YOU THINK I'M WHAT?" I shouted at him.

**Me: -grins- THAT WAS VERY FUN TO WRITE.**

**May & Drew: -growls- WE HATE YOU.**

**Me: Just another thing you two agree on.**

**May: -blushes- How much do we even agree on?**

**Me: -smirks- Let's just say a lot.**

**Drew: -coughs into hand- Okay, update will come soon. VERY SOON.**


	5. Getting Mad AGAIN

**Me: -hums a song-**

**May: BACK TO WRITING EVERYONE!**

**Me: Okay, I promise everyone that I'll update ALL my stories today or next week (doesn't apply to complete or oneshots of course)**

**Misty: Bet you're happy about that.**

**Me: Don't be stupid, OF COURSE THEY'RE NOT!**

**Dawn: -rolls eyes- Anyway, alecxtheparawhore doesn't own Pokemon…**

_**May's POV**_

He covered his mouth with his hand and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" I said shocked by his words

"Did I just say what I thought I said?" He said and I stared at him.

"What the hell are we talking about?" He asked and I shook my head.

"We never speak of it again." I said and he nodded.

"Agreed." He said.

I opened the door to prepare to tiptoe outside but my eyes widened instead. There was a short auburn haired girl standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" She asked in a voice that reminded me of the bitchy cheerleaders back in high school.

"Brianna!" Drew exclaimed and suddenly used his body to shield me from her.

"Drewy!" Brinna hugged him and Drew just shook his head.

"Why are you here?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"I just wanted to visit the guy who completes my life." She said in a dreamy voice.

"Bri, I've told you this a hundred times. WE'LL NEVER BE A COUPLE. EVER." He said.

She pouted. "You're just saying that Drewy." She stroked his arm. "Now introduce me to your friend."

"May, this is Brianna. You can also call her Comets. All she needs to imagine is comets falling from the sky and well, you get the big picture." Drew said.

I could see right through her plastic smile as she shook my hand.

"Brianna, this is May, the Mighty One." He introduced me.

"Doesn't look too impressive." She said with her arms crossed.

Drew's eyes widened. "Don't make her your enemy Bri. She's a world famous martial artist and she can take away everything you have. DO NOT MAKE HER ANGRY."

Brianna rolled her eyes. "Okay then. I'm going." She said.

"You are such a douche and she is such a bitch." I said with my eyes narrowed.

"I understand why you're calling her a bitch but why am I douche?" He questioned me.

"You treated me like I wasn't around. I was standing right there." I said and stormed off before he could argue.

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care.

I bumped into Misty. "Oh Misty!" I exclaimed as I fixed my bandana.

"Hi May! What are you doing without Dawn?" She said.

"Drew just wanted to show me the kitchen. I ended up having a hell of a bad time." I said with a shake of my head. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be in the lab doing some experimentation with Leaf but I'm trying to look for a certain raven haired boy who I asked to keep an extremely delicate substance." She said with a sigh.

I spotted a boy with raven hair hidden underneath a red cap at the end of the hall. "Is that him?" I pointed him out.

Misty smirked and took out a mallet. Seriously, a mallet? "Yup, that's him alright."

She charged at him and shouted a battle cry as he began hitting him with it. How I wished I had her mallet when I needed to hit Drew!

I approached them and heard Misty say, "Give me the chemical!"

"You know you don't have to hit me to get it right?" He said trying to shield himself.

"You're fifteen minutes late! Leaf and Shock are waiting for me." She said.

He sighed and took out a flask with a neon purple liquid in it and handed it to Misty.

"Thank you!" Misty said with a smile.

"No problem. See you later Mist!" He smiled goofily and disappeared with a pop.

"Uh, where the hell did he go?" I asked her as I looked around.

"Ash can teleport. He was even on the roof by accident last week." She said with a chuckle.

"I'm surprised he managed to survive. The boy seems well… cuckoo." I said making the motions with my fingers beside my head.

She opened her mouth as if to defend him but closed it again. "I just can't argue." She said.

She beckoned me to follow her down the hallway. "Come on, I'll bring you to Dawn's room."

Once she opened the door, there was no doubt that it was Dawn's medium sized bedroom. The walls were lilac and the floor was a shade of light pink. She had a four poster bed made out of white wood with pink sheets and lilac pillows to blend into her room. There was a white wooden desk and matching chair with her laptop and a couple of notebooks on it. On one side was a white couch with, you guessed it, pink and lilac cushions.

Dawn was sitting on the computer chair, scribbling furiously in her notebook. She looked up and smiled. "Hey guys."

"What'ya writing?" I asked her as I sat on her couch.

I saw her gulp as she shut a fuzzy pink notebook with a magenta and orange sunset on the front. "Oh nothing." She said with a slightly nervous smile.

I knew Misty wanted to know too but she sighed and waved. "Gotta get this sample to the lab. See ya guys later!" She said and ran off.

I shut the door behind her and grinned evilly. Dawn's eyes widened as the notebook began to float towards me. I could feel her struggling to move but her lips were pursed and I kept her in place.

"I hate you." She said with her eyes narrowed as the notebook landed in the palm of my hand.

"What can I say, I'm gifted." I said and tilted my head.

She crossed her arms as I opened it. I raised my eyebrows when I saw all the diary entries in there.

"This is gonna be one heck of a ride." I said and she whined.

Halfway through the diary, or as she likes to call it, "journal", I saw Paul's name surrounded by little pink hearts.

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated Paul."

She shrugged. "Ever heard of a love-hate relationship and opposites attract?" She said and I chuckled.

I continued to flip through it and gasped at an entry. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak as tears began to fall from my eyes. I threw the notebook to the ground.

"H-how could you?" I said through the tears that spilled down my face.

**Me: YIPEE! Will write the next chapter about what Drew thinks of May which is very short.**

**May & Drew: -gulps- Are you sure that's a good idea?**

**Me: Positive. Will update either in the morning or in about 30 minutes.**


	6. That Girl is Hot & Cold

**Me: Keepin' my promise!**

**Drew: -crosses fingers- Please don't be too bad, please don't be too bad.**

**May: It's not like anything romantic or something will be revealed. Right Drew?**

**Drew: Um…**

**May: Oh gosh. Alecxtheparawhore doesn't own Pokemon or That Girl by All Time Low. Now if you'll excuse me, I must now kill Grasshead.**

_**Drew's POV**_

How dare May call m a douche? I stormed back into my room and slammed the door closed.

I turned on the stereo again and That Girl by All Time Low began to play. It described how I felt right now.

_What am I supposed to do oh oh?__  
><em>_When she's so damn cold like 20 below?__  
><em>_That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch,__  
><em>_I tell myself I can handle it.___

_You know I don't frequent the LBC__  
><em>_'Cause I'm a bit too pale to run that scene.__  
><em>_But the socal' sun has grown on me,__  
><em>_And that girl, that girl___

_Started with a bottle of cheap champagne,__  
><em>_Now she's got me hooked on her like good cocaine.__  
><em>_She's so numb miss novacaine,__  
><em>_That girl, that girl_

I thought about how May was the only person who I could actually cling onto. She wasn't like the other girls who'd just plain fall in love with me because I was (and still am) a heartthrob.

WHY'D I FEEL THAT WAY?

_So no kid, not tonight,__  
><em>_You're not that good and I'm not that type.__  
><em>_She's beautiful, but she's cold as ice,__  
><em>_And that keeps me hanging on.___

_So what am I supposed to do, oh oh?__  
><em>_When she's so damn cold like 20 below?__  
><em>_That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch__  
><em>_I tell myself I can handle it.__  
><em>_Where am I supposed to go, oh oh?__  
><em>_When she throws me out and it's 20 below?__  
><em>_That girl, that girl she's such a trick,__  
><em>_But I can't lie, I'm in love with it.___

_That girl (oh oh oh oh).__  
><em>_That girl (oh oh oh oh).__  
><em>_That girl (oh oh oh oh).__  
><em>_That girl, that girl_

I grabbed my phone and stared at the picture I had taken of her this morning. I sighed as I looked at the red bandana that she'd been wearing for almost her entire life.

I ran a hand through my hair. When May arrived, the entire mansion just changed and everything that used to make sense suddenly didn't.

_Now she won't buy my sex appeal,__  
><em>_Just an east coast kid with a record deal.__  
><em>_I play her song, she plays the field__  
><em>_That girl, that girl___

_Left me on the street in the middle of winter.__  
><em>_My frostbite heart says, 'try to forget her'__  
><em>_Miss that kiss, but I'll always remember,__  
><em>_That girl, that girl___

_Said, no kid, not tonight__  
><em>_You're not that cool, no, you're not my type__  
><em>_She's beautiful but she's cold as ice,__  
><em>_And I'm still hangin' on._

I shook my head. Even if I did have a crush on May (which I'm not saying I did), the Illusionist would never allow me to date her. May would be the weapon that should be protected. I didn't wanna do anything to hurt her or to jeopardize the mission.

_So what am I supposed to do, oh oh?__  
><em>_When she's so damn cold like 20 below?__  
><em>_That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch,__  
><em>_I tell myself I can handle it.__  
><em>_Where am I supposed to go, oh oh?__  
><em>_When she throws me out, and it's 20 below?__  
><em>_That girl, that girl she's such a trick,__  
><em>_But I can't lie, I'm in love with it.___

_That girl (oh oh oh oh).__  
><em>_That girl (oh oh oh oh).__  
><em>_That girl (oh oh oh oh).__  
><em>_That girl, that girl._

Another thing, why am I the only one she's mean to? Yeah, I annoy the crap out of her but that's me and her which means it's just natural and all that. But taking away my powers? That girl was just cold no matter how hot she was.

DID I JUST SAY THAT?

_Sit around waiting for the spark to fade,__  
><em>_You can add another face to your pity parade.__  
><em>_I can't believe it, I've never felt so cheated.__  
><em>_Knock me down, it was all pretend,__  
><em>_Set me back up just to do it again__  
><em>_You say love's overrated,__  
><em>_I say it's complicated_

I massaged my head. Figuring out my feelings for girls wasn't usually this hard.

I realized that the song playing was from May's favorite band.

May…

_So what am I supposed to do. oh oh?__  
><em>_When she's so damn cold like 20 below?__  
><em>_That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch,__  
><em>_I tell myself I can handle it.__  
><em>_Where am I supposed to go, oh oh?__  
><em>_When she throws me out, and it's 20 below?__  
><em>_That girl, that girl she's such a trick,__  
><em>_But I can't lie, I'm in love with it.___

_That girl (oh oh oh oh).__  
><em>_(That girl)__  
><em>_That girl (That girl).__  
><em>_That girl (oh oh oh oh).__  
><em>_(That girl)__  
><em>_That girl, (that girl) that girl__  
><em>_That girl (that girl) that girl_

I dared myself to ask the question that was in the back of my mind and would haunt me.

Did I actually like May? Or, dare I say, in love with her?

**May: Ummmm….**

**Drew: Ummmm…**

**Me: ENOUGH WITH THE AWKWARD SILENCE!**

**Misty: So updates will be back again tomorrow.**

**Dawn: THE AUTHOR WILL FINALLY UPDATE EVEN IF IT KILLS ME AGAIN!**

**Misty: And Risks of course.**

**Dawn: Check those stories out and maybe you'll actually like them.**

**Me: One more thing, click that link right below so you can review. It's not that hard.**


End file.
